Todo un parto
by cherryway
Summary: -¿Porque llevas a todos?- le pregunto Soul a Kid, apretujado entre Liz y Black- ¿Y de quien es este auto tan charro?- seguía señalando Soul. -Porque todos quisieron venir! Y el auto es de Liz y Patty, y no es charro, es simétrico!-


3:25 am, casa de Death the kid.  
Suena el teléfono, un somnoliento Kid responde.  
-¿…Diga…?- dice cansado y bostezando.  
-¡KID! SOY SOUL! EL BEBE YA VIENE!- Gritaba alterado Soul –NECESITAMOS QUE NOS LLEVES AL HOSPITAL!- seguía gritando.  
-¡PERO SOUL MI AUTO ESTA EN EL TALLER, NO PUEDO LLEVARLOS!- de pronto el teléfono le fue arrebatado a la guadaña y se escucho la voz de la meister -¡MIRA KID, NO ME IMPORTA, VAS A MOVER TU GORDO TRASERO HACIA ACA EN UN AUTO!- dijo ella, casi mata a Kid del susto –ESTA BIEN! ENSEGUIDA VOY PARA ALLA- y corto la llamada.  
3:40 am, casa de los Evans-Albarn.  
-porque tarda tanto- se preguntaba Maka mientras sufría otra de sus contracciones –todo es tu culpa- inquiría señalando al acusado.  
-¡Claro que no es mi culpa!- se defendía –No es mi problema que justo hoy todos los taxistas estén de paro-  
-¡Pero tu no has querido comprar un auto decente en vez de la Harley! – Maka se paro con su gran estomago y miro por la ventana.  
-¡Pero eso es porque preferimos cambiar de departamento a uno mas grande para el bebe!- la meister se dio cuenta que Soul tenia la razón y se quedo callada, hasta que escucho bocinazos provenientes de la acera, ahí estaba Kid en un furgón, junto a Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Black y Chrona.  
Rápidamente, Soul se puso la mochila de Maka en la espalda, la tomo en brazos y salió caminando rápidamente del departamento, cerró la puerta de una patada y bajo las escaleras con Maka casi desmayada del dolor.  
Al llegar abajo, todos estaban fuera del auto dejando el paso a Maka, la sentaron en el asiento del copiloto, los demás subieron y partieron rumbo al hospital.  
-¿Porque llevas a todos?- le pregunto Soul a Kid, apretujado entre Liz y Black- ¿Y de quien es este auto tan charro?- seguía señalando Soul.  
-Porque todos quisieron venir! Y el auto es de Liz y Patty, y no es charro, es simétrico!- Patty se encogió de hombros y murmuro –Mañana lo pintare con diseños de jirafa- a lo que su hermana grito –SOBRE MI CADAVER, ¿ENTENDISTE?-  
-entonces tendré que matarte- dijo con tono lúgubre.  
-PELEA PELEA PELEA – Grito Black Star. Tsubaki calmo y a la estrella mientras Chrona murmuraba algo sobre que no sabia lidiar con el nacimiento de un bebe. Pronto Maka perdió la paciencia y grito:  
-IDIOTAS, CALLENSE DE UN PUTA VEZ Y RESPETEN MI ESTADO, Y TU KID, VAS POR EL CAMINO ERRONEO, VAMOS AL OTRO HOSPITAL!- dijo mientras se contraía del dolor.  
-Pero Maka, ese esta muy lejos…- dijo confundido Kid.  
-YA LA ESCUCHASTE ASIMETRICO, QUE VAMOS A ESE HOSPITAL- le grito la guadaña al shinigami, este doblo el auto en plena carretera y comenzó a ir mucho mas rápido.  
Se escucho de pronto una sirena de policía se escucho, los venían siguiendo por su exceso de velocidad y Kid comenzó a detenerse para estacionarse. Maka se dio cuenta de esto y grito –BAKA! Ni se te ocurra detenerte, ve mas rápido y paso su pierna hacia los cambios y apretó el acelerador.  
Todos iban gritando, se saltaron semáforos en rojo y casi chocan como 15 veces, mientras los policías los seguían. Llegaron al hospital, bajaron a Maka y dos enfermeros la subieron a una silla y se la llevaron, cuando Soul pudo bajar del furgón la meister no estaba y nadie sabía donde se la habían llevado. A lo lejos divisaron los policías y se dieron cuenta que estaban haciendo todo mal. Soul pego un silbido y dijo:  
-YA, CALLENSE –todos palidecieron ante el grito de Soul- !Kid, tu vas a explicarles a los policías porque íbamos tan rápido; Patty, tu vas a llamar a Spirit y a los otros; Liz, tu te aseguras de que patty no llame a la guardia nacional o algo asi; Black tu conseguirás algo de comer porque nose ustedes pero yo me muero de hambre; Tsubaki, tu eres la mas sensata, tu me acompañas a ver donde se llevaron a Maka y Chrona, bueno eh… tu puedes estacionar el furgón, ¿quedo claro?- Todos asintieron a la vez y se fueron a sus respectivas "misiones".  
4:40 am, Hospital de Death City  
Todos se reunieron en un pequeña sala de espera al lado de los pabellones de maternidad (donde habían encontrado a Maka), tenían grandes ojeras y estaban despeinados, Soul tenia puesto zapatillas de levantarse, Patty y Liz estaban en pijama, Kid no estaba vestido simétrico Black dormía en un sillón y Tsubaki, bueno, ella estaba calmada y bien vestida. Soul se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien y pregunto:  
-Chicos, ¿donde esta Chrona?- a lo que Kid respondió –La policía necesitaba llevarse a alguien detenido por todo lo que hicimos y Chrona se ofreció- Todos palidecieron porque, claro, Chrona es Chrona y es raro de su parte hacer esas cosas.  
-MI HIJA! DONDE ESTA MI HIJA?! DEBEN DECIRLE QUE SU PAPI ESTA AQUÍ!- Todos giraron la cabeza para ver a Spirit Albarn entrar a la sala junto a Stein, Marie y Yumi.  
-¿Cómo esta Maka?- Pregunta Yumi con su clásico reflejo de sus lentes.  
-No podemos pasar a verla, pero nos han dicho que aun no se dilata lo suficiente, pero que sus contracciones están controladas por su médico- dice Tsubaki amablemente.  
-Yo podría ser el médico del parto si quisieran…- Stein mira con sonrisa maliciosa a Soul a lo que este responde –No me jodas, Stein, ni muerto te dejaría tocar a mi meister- dice casi gruñendo. Spirit se da cuenta.  
-¿¡COMO QUE TU MEISTER?! ES MI HIJA POR SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS!-  
-PERO ES MI ESPOSA, MUJERIEGO PERVERTIDO!-  
-PERVERTIDO SERAS TU, POR DEJAR ASI A MI MAKITA!- De pronto aparece Blair mágicamente.  
-Nyaa Nyaa minna-san! Blair quiere saber como esta Maka!- pregunta la gata mágica.  
-Aun no se dilata- dice Patty y comienza a cantar –MAKAAA~ AUN NO SE DILATAAA~- Todos comienzan a gritar hasta que sale una enfermera y dice:  
-¿Quién va a entrar al parto?- a lo que Spirit y Soul contestan  
-Yo voy a entrar- y se miran con odio.  
-Yo entrare porque soy el padre de la embarazada- dice el Albarn tomando por la cintura a la enfermera.  
-Aléjate de ella, mujeriego, yo entrare porque soy el padre del bebe- La enfermera se suelta del agarre de Spirit y se van dentro de los pabellones.  
Lo hacen pasar a una salita especial, donde le ponen una especie de cotona y una mascarilla y pasan.  
Se escuchan algunos gritos provenientes de la sala de al lado, Soul y entra y se dirige donde su amada y dice:  
-ESTA NO ES MI ESPOSA!- y la señora que estaba cargando un bebe comienza a gritar.  
Lo sacan de la sala y lo llevan a otra, donde si estaba Maka, y ella le dice:  
-Ya era hora de que llegaras, Baka!- y le saca la lengua.  
Soul se acerca donde ella y le besa. La enfermera cierra la puerta tras de si.  
Pasadas alrededor de dos horas, Maka y Soul están felices junto a su pequeña Camelia, quien tiene el pelo rubio de Maka, y los ojos carmesí de Soul. 


End file.
